Monster Academy - The Blood of Mermaids - Chapter Three
Castle of Myths Alex breathed heavily as she layed ontop of Darren, she felt him gasping for air just as much as she was. She quirked her head upwards at him and smiled. "That....was better then I remembered it." He nodded in agreement, kissing her ontop of her head. "God I love you so much.." he said as he ran his fingers down her bare back, making Alex shiver in pleasure. "I love you to..." She looked deep into her eyes, she was obiviously still worried and hiding something from him, but Darren could see though she was also happy to see him. That she really was trying to get over what was bothering her. Darren shrugged though, he knew he couldn't force her. He knew she'd tell him eventually, sooner or later. She smiled at him and then rolled off him, "Do you really have to leave..?" He whined a bit. She laughed at him as she started pulling on her jeans, and then surprisingly a frilly top he hadn't seen her wore before. "And where'd you get that shirt anyway?" She pulled on her sandals adn looked at him, "Kat took me shopping for my birthday, and yes. I do, and so do you. There's always some classes or orientation on the first day whether we like it or not. If your lucky though they'll be cut short." Darren groaned as he got up and started getting dressed, "So..you had time to see her but not me?" He tried hiding the hurt in his voice. "Oh...I just...I was really busy Darren...And some people would get suspicious. Plus I really wasn't near New York at all.." She tried saying and then turned to him smiling. He sighed and smiled back as she then picked up her school bag. He then grabbed his own. "Fine, fine I get it. Next summer though, we're hanging out no matter what. Got it?" She nodded and then they headed out the door. "Wait! I forgot something!" He ran back inside and then came back with a big book...The book on monsters. Alex's heart sank, though she was relieved he hadn't seen the page yet. He probably read a bit but skipped around a lot. She put on a forced smile though. "Lets go then." They started heading off to there first class, the History of Monsters: Royalty. You see how the calsses work, it's one main class and in each class there are individual units that take place in different parts of the year. The class was going to kill her, but they headed on. When they entered the classroom they were greeted with a normal enough looking professor...until he came out from behind his desk. He had 8 legs...8 spider legs. It didn't phase Alex but Darren did jump a bit when he saw him. He had never seen a half man half spider person before. As he sat down next to Alex, he said "So is that where spiderman is based from?" and chuckled a bit. She shook her head and grinned at him. Then they turned back to the professor as he started to speak, "Hello Class, my name is Professor Arachnid. I will be teaching you first about the Royal familys of the monster realm. And I know some of you may be related, so please if you would like, tell us a little about it when the time comes. Well we will be learning royal families from monsters such as the vampires, the werewolves and also the water nymphs of course and so on..." He kept on speaking for the rest of the class. Category:The Blood Trilogy